Trusting an Icejin
by brokenHealer
Summary: Celzus happens to go on about her daily life. Till she run into a few guys, who seemed to be in the need of help. The young teen tries to help them out but they are unsure about letting her help out do to the reputation of her race, known to be a powerful and fearsome race. Celzus however was the opposite of that.
1. Can Icejins really be trusted?

Dragon Ball Z and it's characters belong to Akira Toriyama

I own the protagonist Celzus and other characters

they will be mentioned and included in other chapters

as of now I own Celzus and the plot

The reason this is labeled as Burter x OC on the tags is the possible reason that Celzus could end up with. Will it work out? Or will it not? Will they get along and be friends? Or will they become something more? What if they become rivals?Could there be a possible plot-twist in the chapters? You'll find out till later chapters.

* * *

It was a casual cool day on planet Brisk. The dim cool planet was normal as usual. A young Icejin that resided far off from Tempis went down into the market in Ziver, to get the items that she needed. She hoped that she had money enough to buy some food and items for the herself and her guardian. She spent most of her money on gadgets and other useful materials. Though as the cloaked Icejin looked into her bag, she saw that there were still some left over money. A sigh had escaped her lips from relief.

The brown and orange alien walked down and bought some food and a few clothes. She looked and picked carefully to choose the ones that seemed to be the most important and healthy. The space lizard knew that if she came, the older woman would have body the stuff that was pretty sweet. The sweet food and pastries were expensive. So Celzus was the one that was responsible for shopping, knowing her guardian had a craving sweet tooth.

She was about to turn and head back to her hideout till she saw small children swept past her. "Move out of the way!" The kid forcefully pushed the young girl. The Icejin lost her balance, as she stumbled a bit. A few of the food has fallen as well as the healing potions that she bought hand broke onto the cold ground. She tried to pick the food back up and put them into her small bag.

"Get away from me!" She looked ahead to see the small kid shout, running from his two pursuers that was after him. Celzus didn't like the fact that young kids were out on the street on their own, nonetheless that they being chased. For all she know the kid could be a poor orphan that could have smuggled food. Though by that call, it sounded so stress that said that the young boy didn't intend to get into trouble.

The cloaked Icejin went after the small children that were running around town. She tried to catch up with them. Lucky the kid that were chasing after stuck out like a sore thumb, otherwise she would lose sight of them. They seemed to be heading towards the empty part of town that anyone barely resides at. Celzus knew her way round the area as she has been her many times before with her guardian, Rave. So she jumped into the buildings and roofs to see a better look were the guys were going. They seemed like they were going to corner the kid and get him. Celzus tried to get down there as soon as possibly can, careful of not tripping.

One of the kids seemed to punch the small boy hard, knocking him to his feet. "Do you think you can get into our territory and get away with it?!" He looked down at the other as a small growl came from his throat. "I-I told you, it was an accident?" The small boy feared a bit as he tried get back up. "Accidents or not, apologies are not accepted so you must pay. The kid that seemed much taller pushed him down into the ground kick the poor kid on his side. The small victim yelped in pain.

Celzus couldn't stand the horror; she couldn't make it in time to reach him. All she could do was jump down towards them, it seemed quite risky, but she had to. "You two, stop it this instant!" The young teen shouted as she jumped down from the building onto the ground. As she landed the cloaked Icejin positioned herself, crouching low so she couldn't injure herself too much. The victim looked up to see the mysterious cloaked figure. He crawled back in fear. The two boys looked up at her. "What to you want?" One of the kids shouted. "Kids your age need to play nice." Her tail thumps onto the ground as she glared at them with her red eyes.

"And people your age should be at work." One of the rude kids spat out. "And what's with the weird hood? You tell us to play nice while you play the mysterious hero." The scared kid coward as he tried to escape the scene, trying to hide somewhere. "You should respect those who are older than you boy." Celzus retorted. "Why should we care when you're obviously scared to show your face." One of the kids huffed, spitting down at her shoes.

"If you want me to show my face, then fine I will." Celzus said in response as she pulled down her hood. Revealing her brown skin with orange markings coming down from her eyes. Her sharp horns stood out. Her orange orb on her bio armor has shined reflecting against the sun. The boys' eyes widen in horror as they got a good look at her, realizing she was an icejin. They begin to step back slowly. "You were saying?" She recognized the boys were backing away in fear. "N-nothing at all we were just playing around, now we should get going." The boy said to the other as they walked away.

She was glad that they stopped because she knew that Icejins were a well feared race. Not only in the legends and in the myths but the history of the Cold clan's tyranny over planets and cause of galactic wars. Sometimes she hated it when other beings from species had stereotyped them. Not all Icejins are not cold blooded and heartless like the ancestors or the royals of the Cold clan. She heard rumbles of metal clanging together. Celzus turned around to see the poor kid hiding behind the shadows. The reptile like alien walked over to the scared boy, and got down on her knees, hoping to at least face him.

"It's alright, you can some out and I won't harm you." She spoke gently, trying to be gentle, not wanting to scare the boy any further. He peaked out to see the brown and orange alien. She gave a small smile, to show him that she was friendly. "Go away!" The kid shrieked as he threw some small pebbles at her. Celzus lifted her arm over herself, to shield her body from the small rocks. He was frightened by the sight of her teeth when she smiled, they were sharp like daggers. It didn't seem warm or friendly to him.

"Please don't be frightened, I wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly. I came here to stop those to bullies after all." She explained to the young boy before her. She didn't harm any of them, or threaten the boys. They were simply terrified of the reputation of the Icejin race had and hightailed it. The small boy didn't seem to come out of the shadows. "I was hoping to take you back to your mother and father to make sure you'd get home safe. Though I can't force you to trust me if you're not willing to." Celzus said to him as she got up. A small growl could be heard from the boy's stomach.

She just couldn't let him starve out here. So she reached into her bag and grabbed an apple that she had bought and handed it over to the young boy. "Here, you should eat." She gestured. "How do I know you haven't poisoned it or anything?" The kid said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her. Even though he was hiding behind the shadow, he still stood out like sore thumb due to his bright white hair. "What would I gain in doing that? I don't have a reason in tricking you?" The Icejin stated as she sat down the apple on the large of the crate he was hiding behind.

The young Icejin turned to leave. As she walked she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Her eyes avert to the attention that alerted her. The younger male seemed to step out of the shadows. She could now take a good look at the small boy. He had bright red skin, the boy's eyes seemed be covered be his eyes. The red boy's hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He seemed to have an apple in his hand, that he seemed have taken a bite out of.

Celzus stopped in her tracks, grinning a little to herself. Seeing the boy had finally came out. "So I see you decided to step out." She spoke. " Only because I am hungry, don't think for a fact that this is a sign of trust." The small boy huffed. "Atleast let me me escort you where you need to be." The Icejin didn't want him to be running into unnecessary trouble again. She could barely stand to see those who are younger than her hurt.


	2. The feeling of power

The young boy thought for a while before deciding. He could be beaten for trespassing once again or travel along with a fearsome Icejin. He didn't want to chased and beaten to death. Sure the boy could defend himself but couldn't go up against more than one person. He suppose traveling with an Icejin who claims to be all good wasn't a bad idea, but not a good one either. The white haired male decided to keep his guard up, he would shout out for help around the village if she tried anything bad or even trick him.

"I suppose going with you would probably be better than the other option." The small male mumbled to himself. "Alright, will you tell me where you are headed?" The older female asked. She didn't want to lead him into the wrong direction. "Just follow me, you probably wouldn't really know the way." The small boy stepped out in front of her. He leads her out of the alley and head back to the markets in Ziver. The Icejin stayed close to the small boy, making sure that no one was around to go after him or steal her things. There were smugglers in this part town, not keeping an eye on your own things, you will definitely lose them.

Even though she was close to him, Celzus maintained some space from him. Not wanting the red boy to think that she was planning to hold him captive. "So what's your name?" She asked the young boy, trying at least to talk to him for a bit till they reach their destination. "I'm Jeice." The snow haired boy responded. "That's an interesting name, I'm Celzus." The brown and orange alien introduced herself. "I can say it's rather surprising to meet you." Jeice stated. It wasn't often for people to run into someone who was a part of most feared race in town. "So Jeice what made those two angry at you?" Celzus questioned. "I mean I know they shouted that you were in there territory but those two seemed more upset than that if they have driven out all the across the southern side of Ziver." Her mind was pondering a bit on this.

"You see I was practicing on my throws with rocks. I was practicing with my aims and throws, though I threw some of them far and it seemed to hit them." Jeice left out the detail that he'd been in their territory once, just down in different parts of it. "Why were you practicing your aims down there?" She blinked in questioned. "Cause it's the only place I've been able to find large enough rocks to use." The younger boy explained. She silently wondered what he was throwing rocks for, it was a bit of a strange hobby.

"Why not throw something other than rocks?" She asked, the Icejin would suggest to throw an object not as hard and probably in a place that had more of an open field where no one would be mistaken as targets. "Cause of the feeling that I get when I throw rocks, I just feel like I have power in my hands. Though as I hold anything else it doesn't give me that feeling at all." Whenever the red boy held a rock onto his hands, he felt as if he were holding a small planet into his hands. He would grip it tightly as his skin would feel the same rough texture as the ground of this planet has. As Jeice would throw the rock, it felt like he was releasing something, like an unleashed power he never had. It felt like that each time he picked up a rock.

Celzus now begins to wonder if that was the reason why some kids like throwing rock at people or just in general. Celzus was about to ask him what he was practicing throwing the rocks for as those words has kind of echoed into her head a bit. She was about to ask until she seemed to bump into a person that was cloaked from head to toe, the only thing that seemed distinctive was the other's blue crystal blue eyes matching along with her eye shadow.

Jeice moved behind Celzus quickly, looking at the person before them seemed to be a bit more suspicious. The boy was thinking he was lucky to be with Celzus, because the stranger that approached them might have been of bad news. "My apologies, I should have paid attention where I was going." The cloaked person seemed to spoke after looking over at her. "Don't worry about it, no harm done." The Icejin said in response to the other. Even though the other was cloaked, she could clearly tell that the other has not appeared in this village before. She could notices the other's skin was tinted with pink skin and two magenta orbs that seemed to be placed below the forehead. She could see all that just through the hood of the other's cloak, even though it had shadowed their face a bit.

"You haven't been down in Ziver before, have you?" She asked the other. The place was pretty much a small village, at point where everyone knew about each other. Anyone was hardly a stranger unless they came from a different planet or just stepped out from their own neighborhood. "No I haven't. Though I have heard about this place and I want to check it out myself." The other responded to the young teen's question. "Let me give you a heads up before you continue your journey. Keep your things close to you, if you don't keep a close eye out your most likely to get robbed and left empty handed. Also you don't want to go to the southern part of town. It may look empty but the people that live down there are dangerous." Celzus informed new comer about Ziver.

"Thank you for the information. I'll know now to surely be careful around her." The other seemed to grin at her. "It's in my nature to help others. I wouldn't want anyone to walk in there with a blind eye." She chuckled a bit. The young Icejin has seemed to inherit this habit of wanting to help others was from her guardian. If the other female hadn't took her in, who knew what she would end up, personality wise. The other's crystal eyes seemed to looked down at the boy that was behind. "Aww, and who is this with you?" The other asked, finding the snow haired boy to be quiet adorable. "Why would you need to know that?" The boy shouted as he stepped back further behind Celzus. "I apologize for his rude behavior. I'm just looking after him for the moment." She explained. "Oh, so your like his sitter?" The cloaked pink alien blinked in question. "No really, I'm just following him to where he needs to be, in case we run into any trouble." Her dark red eyed shifted down to Jeice, right back to the stranger again.

"Oh so like an escort?" Both Celzus and Jeice seem to nod in agreement. "Alright, I hope the two of you would be safe on your trip." The cloaked alien once again grinned at them before heading of. "You too." Celzus spoke as the other left. She then looked down at Jeice as the two continued down their path. A sigh seemed to escape her breathe."What?" He looked up at her, raising a brow.

* * *

Ok that was all for this chapter. I apologize for leaving cliff hangers after cliff hangers. I just want to drag it off where the readers can't wait see the next chapter. In this chapter it had introduced a character that belongs to one of my friends. Who is the mysterious person? Were they just a supporting character of the story? What is their role? Are they important? Well you all will have to find out in later chapters.

I bet Ishi-senpai knows w


	3. Running through frozen razors

"Was acting out like really necessary. I mean there was a visitor passing by, not even wanting to harm us." Celzus founds the young boy's rude remark to be unnecessary. The small male crossed his arms as he huffed. "How was I supposed to know what was going to happen. Stranger danger is a thing you know." The two continued to follow along their path. "You are right, but you're the one who chose to stick with me, did you not? I could have left you back there to find for yourself." Celzus was implying when the two had first encountered.

Jeice opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't come up with anything to counter the small argument that they were having. He decided to close his mouth and keep silent for the moment. She was right after all. The southern side of Ziver was not only dangerous, but unpredictable as well. Many things would go on down there whether you least expect it or not. He continue to eat the small apple that was in his hand.

She looked down at him eating the fruit, chuckling a little before looking ahead to pay attention to the road. The Icejin thought it would be nice for the boy to at least than her for saving her, giving her the apple. Though as she observed his behavior a bit. She could tell that the red boy was a bit stubborn. So it might take a while for the appreciation to come up.

This kind of reminded her a bit of her younger self. Not at the fact of Jeice's attitude, but the way how she found him and is now escorting him. It had reminded her a bit of her own childhood. Celzus was more or less an orphan, but was found by Rave, who was now her guardian that took good care of her. It was hard for the young Icejin to trust the older woman cause she was quiet shy and didn't socialize with people well. Today she was a different person than from her years as her guardian brought the brown and orange alien out of her shell. Celzus might have turned out differently if Rave never found her, the Icejin would learn how to live on her own on the streets or perhaps even die from starvation.

A small smile seems to curve onto her lips as her thought lingered into the memories of her past. Though it seems that she has been snatched back into reality as she felt a small but tight tug on her cloak. It was Jeice who seemed to be calling for her attention, at least more than once at least. "Are you still there or do I have to talk loud enough so the whole world can hear me." The snow haired boy looked up at her. She didn't realize he'd been waiting long for her response which was embarrassing the boy might have a level patience, either way Celzus made a fool of herself.

"My apologies, what where you saying?" She grinned lightly, hopefully not sounding rude to the other. "I'm saying we're almost there. Go through that tunnel and we'll finally be at our destination." The boy said as he pointed at the large tunnel like glacier that looked like it had many shards within it. Her eyes widen at the sight, wondering how Jeice would get through there without getting hurt. It just didn't seem safe. Nonetheless how is she going to get through there without having her dress being torn? The other option is to go around but the ice that cover the lake was thin as paper, letting one easily slip through the cold waters, having the liquid turning you into an icicle. Her body could withstand the amount of coldness, but didn't want to risk freezing the kid up.

If flying was an option, she would choose so. Though mutants were able to fly with ease cause of how they were immune to it. Though the gravity on Ziver limited anyone from flying, due to minerals and material that grew underground. "Jeice, you've been here many times before correct? How are you able to get through the obstacles?" She rose a brow as she walked close to the mouth of the tunnel. A few sharps hanging up top have seem to fallen, the young female gulped a bit nervously. "It's simple, just watch your step, and avoid from being hit." He explained as he dashed into the cave. "Wait!" She shouted, as her voice seemed to boom through the tunnel. The small boy didn't seem to wait for her and just continued on. The Icejin picked up her dress a bit so it wouldn't drag on the cold floor. She begun to inter the mouth of the tunnel cautiously as she looked down at the floor to avoid from tripping on the shards.

As she was being careful with each step, she heard one of the shards fall behind her. She could feel the pain as it feel. Looking behind her, the shard had landed on the bottom but noticed that it had marked her tail. She felt the blood seeping through the wound before freezing up a bit. Looking up above her, she noticed that many shards were loose. Now that she understood what the boy meant by avoid from getting hit. Celzus picked up the pace as she tried to follow a clear path to avoid the ice shards near her feet.

Getting through the cave was harder than she thought. Her tail wasn't the only thing that got marked as she got through. The shards seems to pierce through her dress and cloak, it was getting more difficult to get through. She was nowhere near the end of the tunnel, well not yet at the very least. As her red orbs seems to drift for the exit out, she spotted several shards above aiming towards her. She knew she'd be seriously injured if she didn't act now. Rising her hand up towards the sharp objects, energy began to flow into her hand, forming a small pink ball of energy.

Releasing the energy ball towards the objects. They seemed to form into ice dust as they were now in microscopic pieces, they flowed down onto Celzus black torn dress. The reptilian like alien found the sight to be quite beautiful as some of the dust seem to glimmer. It seemed to have caught her attention at the very moment.

Jeice could hear the small explosion echo throughout the cave. Stopping in his tracks, he seemed to turn around. Seeing Celzus admiring the ice dust, though he couldn't really tell do to how far apart they were. He knew how sensitive this icy area was to sound waves, so this made him panic a bit. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted loud enough to hear. Though by the cause of the small male's shout, she tunnel began to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

Oh no, the guys seemed to end up in what seems like to be a dangerous situation. Jeice how are you able to do it if your able to go through their more than one time but how. I hope these who are able to get out before most things collapse on them, will they be able to get out in time? Well we will find out in the next chapter.


	4. Red and blue

The shards down like a shower one by one as the cave shook. The two ran as fast as they could as they try to hurry. Small marks seemed to cut through their skin and clothing. It wasn't severe though the coldness of the objects seemed to burn. Celzus seemed to be dealing with the most trouble out of the two. The sharp objects seems to pin the hem of her dress down along with her cloak and other shards surrounded her tail.

She try hard to get out but she was stuck for good. She was going to have a feeling that she was going to have painful wakening to cold objects sticking through her face. She hoped that she snow haired boy reached at the end of the icy tunnel so he wouldn't have to face the same fate as well.

She closed her eyes, ready to deal with the pain, but unable to with open eyes. She silently waited for a while for those object to pierce through and make her bleed endlessly. She couldn't feel anything at the moment, perhaps the tunnel stopped rumbling and they could travel again, or the fact that a few shards hit her head causing a few of her screws to get loose. Either way, she was afraid to open her eyes to find out what actually happened.

"Your late, brat." An unfamiliar voices that had has yet to be registered, she could not recognized who it belonged to. "I'll explain the details to you later, alright?" The other voice seemed to belong to Jeice. Celzus lifted the lids of her eyes, to see she was no longer in the tunnel. The exact question now where was she? The Icejin examined the unfamiliar area around her. The grass beneath them was covered in frost, the sky was covered by clouds as small flakes seemed to fall to the ground. A waterfall was next to her, it seemed to be frozen, though it seemed thicker than the lake she saw earlier.

Celzus turned her head towards the two voices that seemed to be speaking. It seemed to be Jeice was talking to the other. "Jeice, I thought were faster than this." The other seemed to be a rather tall blue reptilian male. He'd seemed like a snake, if earthlings were to describe him. "I know, though I kind of had obstacles and other things in the way. Aside from the cave that is." Jeice seemed to explain to the other. The Icejin from a small distance away from them blinked. Wondering if the blue male was a friend or perhaps accomplice since the two seemed to know each other.

"The really big question that I have on the top of my head is what is she doing here?" He seemed to refer to the new visitor in their territory. "She happened to follow me hear as I was having trouble along the way." The small boy explained to the older male. "Didn't think you'd catch the attention of an Icejin?" Being in the presence of an Icejin made him worry a bit. Knowing how powerful and dangerous the beings are. Though he knew well enough to keep his cool and to be level headed when he was in dangerous situation, that didn't mean he'd let his guard down.

"Excuse me, are you the one who saved us from the shard collapsing in the cave?" She asked curiously. She could feel the atmosphere around her and it wasn't really as cold as it was before so Celzus knew there was no way she'd be hallucinating this. It was probably the best explanation of his presence. "Your assumption is correct." The tall male nodded. "Well I appreciate you saving our necks back there. I came here to ensure this kid's safety." Celzus spoke as she gestured towards the small boy. The reptilian raised a brow on why would an Icejin, an alien of a proud race to just save a kid on the street.

He didn't know if she did it for good or bad intentions, though he decides not to question it and let it slide for now. "I see that you guys seem to know each other." Celzus stated, seeing that the two were engaging in conversation as she opened her eyes. "The two of us are close friends actually." He spoke to the young female in response. "It's good to see that he has a friend." A small grin stretched upon her face. Then her grin suddenly falters, since she doesn't recall she had a friend, in fact no one seemed to refer to her as one.

A part of herself sank, as she had feelings mixed with envy, jealously, and loneliness. Though she set those feelings to aside, knowing that she shouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. She sets up a smile again but this time, had forced herself to put on the mask, to hide what was feeling inside. "Your friend, Jeice here is a bit stubborn but he wasn't any real trouble at all." She remarked, even though he didn't exactly trust her yet, Celzus was a reliable person. Though they have yet to see that. "Before you cross through that Ice tunnel, you might want to wear some clothing that isn't so long." He suggested.

Celzus's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at his statement. Her soft eyes drifted down to her dress to see how much of a mess it was. "I suppose I can take your advice if I happen to come around here the next time." She chuckled a bit uneasily as she looked back into his eyes, if she can even find them through the crimson that covered over his irises. "Is there another way possible to get around other than the Ice tunnel?" She asked, not wanting to get herself into that mess and endanger herself as before.

"Just follow the trail that has the most snow and I'll guaranteed you'll find your way back to where the towns and markets are in Ziver." The tall male informed her. "Alright, thanks again. I also hope the two of you would be careful." She spoke before heading off.

* * *

Alright, posting two chapters in one day, not that's what I call an achievement.

I apologize that not much was going on in this chapter, aside from Burter saving the two. Though I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting,


	5. Memories and determination

The small red boy watched Celzus walked off. Though he worried later that she would come back to torture them for her amusement. "Burter, why did you also save her back there?" He looked up at his blue speedy friend. "She could have been playing around and could have ditched me out the cave, leaving me to get stabbed by millions of shards." Jeice was suspicious of the Icejin. "She didn't do that since you were the one ahead of her while she was being cautious." The tall male informed his companion. "Besides don't you think she'd fly through rather than walking?" It seems that he was well aware of the material on the planet that limited everyone from flying, aside from the mutants that seemed to own the lands.

He could understand Jeice's suspicions about the girl. One could hardly see a nice Icejin these days, well unless they were willing to deceive and are talented liars. "Though it is a possibility that she would come after us. Though we will have to see if that'll happen or not." The small male's sense of security was high, Jeice found her to be a bit frightening. Burter decided to speak up about something else to take the red boy's mind of the subject. "Have you been practicing like you've been told?" The blue male rose a brow. "Don't worry about it mom, I haven't forgot what you've been telling me almost every day." Jeice rolled his eyes, huffing slightly.

Burter didn't appreciate his smart alec attitude though he had to learn to live with it. It can be quite annoying and frustrating at times. Jeice had been training hard on his throws so he could have actual practice with the reptilian male. He was training and practicing his throws he could be in the Galactic little league. He was so determined and he always dreamed on being on the team, though he was doubted by his own cousin, who belittles him. Though the red boy wouldn't let that stop him.

His mind seemed to flow back into his memories as looked at the white blanket covering the ground. It didn't happen to long but several months ago. His cousin seemed to be pestering him. "You? Joining the Galactic little league? Don't make me laugh, you ca barely skips stone across the lake to make a mile." The blonde boy scoffed, mocking Jeice. "You don't even have what it takes to be on the team." He stared down the other with his yellow eyes as a small grin formed onto his lips.

"Like you would know what it takes to be on the team Sauza, you're no expert." He glared at his blue cousin with his green orbs. Sauza, chuckled a bit. "You're surely right about that, but I surely know of a fact that you're going to fail horribly at it. You know whatever you do would lead you to trouble, so I would have to come in and save your neck. Though I don't blame a weak cowardess like you, that's the way you are after all." The blonde male looked at his cousin lowly, being not too fond of him; though his blunt statements were true.

The red boy hated whenever the other has boasted about himself, comparing how much better he is than Jeice. "You may believe that your better than me but not at everything. I'll prove to you that you're not the only one good at everything." Jeice spat out at the older boy before him. "Oh please, just give it up and admit your defeat already. There's nothing you can do about it, I'm faster, stronger and better looking than you." A sheer smirk formed onto the blue boy's lips. The snow haired male didn't want to show it but he was envious of Sauza, he would want to show the other that he was unique and capable in his abilities as well. "Just wait and see, you'll see one day." His green eyes burned with determination.

The blue boy rolled his eyes in disbelief, doubting that anything would ever happen for him "Jeice!" The call of his name snapped the young male back into reality, out of the past thoughts of his memory. He looked up at his blue friend who seemed to be staring down at him with his red filled eyes. The small boy's hands seemed to be clanged tight and burned a bright color among his red skin. "Come one Burter, we're going to practice harder than we usually been." He spoke, the sound of his own cousin mocking him ranged in his ears. He wanted to show Sauza that he was wrong. Burter could notice whenever he got like this and it was usually when these two were practicing.

"Calm down there, we're still going at the paste that you can handle. Until you're ready, you'll move up a step on this." Burter stated. He liked the determination that the boy had, but didn't want Jeice to do things that were past his limit. He was afraid that he wasn't not only to handle it but hurt himself. "Burter I'm ready, I'm sure of it." He tried to reassure the other. "No, you're not. Not yet at least." Burter spoke in response. "Look, because you think I'm just some kid doesn't mean I can't do it." The smaller male tried to point out. He wasn't about to be shown up, but didn't exactly see what Burter was trying to say. He was trying to be careful and cautious with Jeice. A small grunt out of irritation came from the boy's red lips, turning away from his big blue friend. Yet again the two were in one of those arguments once again. Burter tries to watch out for him, but Jeice believes he's being told of what he can and can't do. A small sigh came from the reptilian male. "Jeice it's not that I doubt you, I'm just concerned for your safety is all." He explains to the younger male. "Though if you're always concerned, how will I be able to handle things myself when I face them without your help." The snow haired boy huffed.

Burter did admit, he did have a point, he wasn't going to always be there for his small friend. "I suppose your right about that but are far from learning that but we'll get to it soon." He said in response. Jeice's only response to that was just looking back at him with questioning eyes that were mixed with anger and determination as well. "I suppose we can take it up a notch." As to hearing that response the boy's expression softened a bit, his move curved into a small grin. Glad to hearing his companion was willing to take it up a bit at least.

"Alright then, let's get started." A bit of enthusiasm came out of Jeice's voice. The tall male nodded as went over to get the ball that the two would practice with. He through the spherical object a bit harder than he usually did. The object that was speeding across the area, it was going a bit fast. Jeice chased after the white object, to see if he's able to catch it. He knows that he'll be able to catch it, he believed he could do it.

* * *

I apologize that this chapter came out later than expected. Other than having to deal with my classes test and other stuff, I enjoyed writing this chapter out. I may have gotten a bit last on the first few sentences from the second to last paragraph of this chapter but at least I managed to get through the story. This is how I kind of evision's the two relationship would have been like in the past. I just love how caring Burter is toward Jeice, looking out for him. Though Jeice sometimes seems to misunderstand that. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Returning with injuries

Celzus seemed to be able to get back to Ziver. The familiar center where mostly everyone went to. Her feet moved across the ground as she was making her way home. Her day was a bit different than it usually was. Not just the fact that she helped someone out, but ended up in a place that she wasn't really familiar with. "I don't remember being there before, perhaps I can ask Rave about this." The brown alien muttered out loud, thinking about the pink guardian. Those two would usual travel to different parts of the planet together. Celzus though they've been everywhere, though it seemed the Planet was a lot bigger than she though if it had more areas they've never been to.

Her mind went lingering over back towards her encounter with the other two beings; Jeice and the one guy who saved them both. She wondered why the small boy was around town by himself, and he had his big blue friend that was fast. She didn't bother to question about the boy's parents; thinking of the possibilities that just as any parent would. Busy with their job or out in the battle field, serving under the army of the Royal Icejin, the Colds. Celzus then though about the tall blue male, she never seen anyone that fast. He just appeared and saved them both. She begins to wonder if that was he was naturally able to move fast like that, or perhaps done some type or training to endure that type of speed. "If he inherited that naturally, he possibly a mutant of his race if that were the case." Celzus spoke out loud to herself.

It was things like this to catch her eye, as she would want to find out more about it. She would take it into deep thought then try to find out more about it later. Though there acquaintance was cut short, as it might as well where they met once. The brown and orange alien was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the other people in town speak louder. She wondered what they were talking about that would be such a fuss. Celzus continued to move along her path though the curiosity on her face was noticeable. "You seemed to be curious to know what's going on, am I correct?" She turned her head to the one that seemed to be directing the question towards her. It was a young woman behind s stand that was full of different gadgets, weapons and other items. The young Icejin assumed that she was a merchant. Celzus nodded in response to her question.

"I'm surprised that you have yet seen the posters. They've been posted all over town all day." She pulled it up, so the younger female would be able to see it. Her red orbs scanned the paper, studying it carefully. It showed the arena that was between Ziver and the territory of where most or the high class were. It showed the date of the arena would be in a few day. A small sigh came from the younger girl. She wasn't really a big fan of violent events. She get the fact that it was entertaining for some people but never found interest. "Oh." was all she could say in response.

"Though that's not just the thing that people are up about. The participants that were chosen by the Colds, mainly by the young prince of the royal family." The lady informed her. She wasn't suspecting the prince to choose the participants. Usually it would be the king that would make the decisions of it, then again it was the prince's special day on that day. "Do you have any idea who the participants would be?" Celzus rose a brow as she asked. Things like this weren't in her interest but she was itching to know. "Other than the best soldiers he would put out there to show of their power. It would be the prisoners, that's at least what I've heard from the others in town." It was just a prediction. It was often for rumors to spread around town, one would never know what is or isn't true until it was found out.

"Alright then, thank you for sharing this information with me." Celzus spoke as she headed of to the local residence where she resided. It didn't take long for her to get home. She knocked on the door, wondering if her guardian was still home. The older woman usually was but one may never know when she would leave or come back when arriving home. The door swung open and her eyes are met with the other's red ones. "Celzus, your back. Didn't think it would take you so long to go to the market and come back here to get what you need." She stated as guided the younger girl in the house. "I apologize for my lateness. Other things happened along the way. Quite a normal but a bit of an unsuspecting day." Celzus spoke as she took of her tarnished cloak.

Rave brought the Icejin close to her. Examining her closely she could see a few wounds on her face, and her black dress worn. "Did you encounter into a fight? Did they hurt you?" She spoke as her voice had a hint of anger as her eyes were filled with worry. "No, no one hurt me actually. I just happen to some by a few obstacles." She tried to reassure her guardian that no one was targeting her."A few, just a few? If you was yourself in the mirror you would see that your appearance says that it's more than just a few." The pink woman spoke as she pulled the young girl into her bedroom.

Rave helped Celzus get her dress off so she could a good view of her, to see if their were any more wounds. The young Icejin was just left in her bio-armor. She winced a bit as her wounds were being taken care of. "Your lucky that your injuries aren't severe." She stated as she treated them. "I didn't think you was reckless." She stated. "Reckless? No. Getting into risky situations? Perhaps." Celzus informed her. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful ok?" Her guardian requested, but it sounded like a question more than anything. "I can try, but I can't make any promises. It's danger out there and you know it. Even when I'm around you or not. I got to learn how to face the situations on my own somehow." She spoke. The older woman had to agree that Celzus was right but wasn't going to admit that. She continued to treat the rest of her wounds, and wrapped bandages around them so she wouldn't get them infected.

"I'll go and continue to prepare dinner. How about you go read one of your book to pass the time as I get it ready." She suggested as she walked over to the kitchen. She did as her guardian suggested, and one of the books that stood from the small table next to her bed. She picked it up and it was a book full of tails that were made from the ancestors of her race. Rave happen to find it in the library and thought it would interest her as well. Celzus already finished the book. Though finished isn't the correct statement for is as a few pages were missing and a large look seem to take up half of the pages that were close to the near end of the book. She was surprised that something like this was out in the public.

"Celzus did you get the things that we need?" She would hear the woman ask from the kitchen. "Yeah, they should be in the bag." The younger female informed her. "I don't see on the coat rack where you usually hang it when you arrive home." Once the brown alien heard those words, she rushed out of her room and went next to the door. Looking around the area, it wasn't there. It was over her shoulder and she kept it close the whole times. It came up to two possibilities from this happening. It was back in the tunnel that had lots of shards, or it got stolen. "I'm going to go back to get it." She poke reaching for the tarnished cloak as she reach for the door with the other hand.

"Celzus Digras!" The pink guardian shouted her full name, sounded like pure anger. Celzus stopped her actions as she could hear Rave coming towards her. "If you think I'm letting you go back there with those injures you must be out of your mind." She huffed, taking the cloak that was in poor condition. "Rave we need those, plus my bag has left over Zin for us to save." She looked up at the older alien with her red orbs. "Your condition is more important than that. What if you left out the door and it was the last time I'd see your face? I can barely stand the thought of loosing you. Besides whoever's possession it's in they probably ate up all the food and used the other things to their own benefits. So it's too late to go back and get them back now." Rave spoke as her the anger in her eyes softened a bit. "Why don't you come to the table and have supper." She sighed softly, letting the young teen with her.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing out this chapter, even though I had some struggles with it, I loved the outcome of it. A small moment with Celzus and her guardian, Rave. Celzus thinks of her more of an older sister rather than a motherly figure. I wrote the over protective side of her. I didn't know how I would add in her bubbly personality into this situation. I was thinking about it, but it didn't seem to fit the situation so I decided against it. Aside from the touching moment, there are some things that has yet answered a few questions. Will she see Burter and Jeice again? Are the items and materials really gone or have they been yet used? What about the battle arena? How is it relevent to his situation at all? Will Celzus listen to her guardian and stay put till her injuries are healed or will she rebel against those words and step out the front door? These answers will be revealed in the next chapter possibly?


End file.
